happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I Need Power
An episode not originally planned by MMB. Episode Roles Starring *Spanky Featuring *Flippy *Lumpy *Mole Appearing *Tempty *Cream and Queen *Laurie *Generic Tree Friends *Boomer *Handy Plot It was another day in the Tree Town Power Plant, and Spanky, Flippy, and Lumpy could easily put their cards in the machine. The Mole sticks the sign-in card in, but leaves it laying nearby. Handy struggles to grab his card. Spanky ordered his workers to work on their shifts for about half a minute, but they seemed to refuse to do their jobs. Spanky goes into the restroom, leaving his workers to work. Lumpy checks to see if his boss is in the clear, and told everyone to have fun. Handy was struggling to use a water cooler, and Mole tried to grab a cup, unknowingly pulling off Tempty's hand. He fills the hand with water, and tries to drink it, but the bloody water splashes onto his collar. Lumpy heard footsteps, and told everyone to go back to their shifts to trick Spanky. Spanky made a dirty look at Cream, who was leaning on a big red button. Spanky yelled, while the power plant's nuclear reaction was about to go off. Flippy hears the alarm and flips out. On the way to the bombproof shelter, Cream was at the door. Many workers were trying to get in, but Flippy grabbed Cream and used his face as a weapon, killing his victims and his weapon. He then pulled off the door and smacked Mole to the ground, followed by grabbing the water cooler's bottle, grabbing Queen and shoving her into the bottle, then puts it back. Many characters were being killed when they entered the room, but Lumpy has went in somehow, and activated a secret code correctly by pushing random buttons, which deactivated the nuclear reaction. As the sirens stopped, Flippy reverted to his normal self, and realized what he'd done, followed by getting kicked into the tube and getting mutated. Spanky and some of the alive workers cheered for Lumpy, accidently throwing him into a ceiling light and electrocuting him. The workers who survived were terrified of the attack and were ready to go back to work, but the day was over. Spanky was upset they did not work, and told the workers they could stay another hour. The episode ends when Laurie leans on the same button Cream leaned on. Moral "If a job is worth doing, it's worth doing right!" Deaths *Several GTF's were bashed with Cream's screen. *Cream's screen gets destroyed *Mole gets smacked to the ground *Queen gets forced into a water cooler *Lumpy gets electrocuted Injuries *Tempty's hand is ripped off Trivia *The moral is the same from The Wrong Side of The Tracks *Graffiti of Boomer was spray-painted on the facility. *Lumpy does an act of smarts, but he pushes random buttons. *The beginning of the episode is similar to the beginning of the sub-story to Concrete Solution. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 53 Episodes